Doces ou travessuras?
by Dhost
Summary: Porque todas as ações têm uma consequência, ou, no caso, uma travessura. Só que algumas pessoas estão preparadas para lidar com elas e outras não. Hinata não estava. UA


**Nome:** Doces ou travessuras

**Autora**: Dhost

**Sinopse**: Porque todas as ações têm uma consequência, ou, no caso, uma travessura. Só que algumas pessoas estão preparadas para lidar com elas e outras não. Hinata não estava.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto NÃO me pertence, e sim ao mangaká Masashi Kishimoto. Essa estória não tem fins lucrativos.

**N/A:** Eu fiz essa fic há um tempo, para um concurso de Halloween (ah, vá). Espero que gostem.^^

* * *

><p><strong>DOCES OU TRAVESSURAS?<strong>

O frio envolvia aquele lugar como uma capa. Seco, cortante, fazia a respiração sair como fiapos de nevoa e atravessava as camadas de roupa para gelar os ossos.

Também não havia som. Nem luz. Apesar de a cidade estar a apenas alguns metros, cruzando os altos muros de pedra, nenhum vestígio dela podia ser percebido ali. Era como se toda ela deixasse de existir depois de cruzados os velhos portões de ferro.

Naquele lugar frio, cercado pelo nada e pela escuridão, parecia impossível haver a presença de qualquer pessoa (aquelas pobres almas padecendo debaixo da terra há muito não podiam ser consideradas pessoas), mas havia.

Uma garota vinha andando decidida pelos caminhos mal cuidados, seus cabelos preto azulados estavam escondidos debaixo do capuz do casaco e seus belos olhos cor de pérola estavam fixos no chão, tentando evitar um acidente nos buracos e pedras soltas que se acumulavam por ali.

Quando, mesmo com todo o seu cuidado, tropeçou numa pedra e quase caiu, parou finalmente de andar, olhando nervosamente em volta.

Não pela primeira vez, Hinata Hyuuga amaldiçoou a sua decisão de voltar pra casa através do caminho do cemitério.

Fora apenas por pura teimosia. Recusara-se a pegar o caminho mais longo de volta pra casa depois de tantas horas andando pelas ruas, e também negara veementemente a companhia que Naruto lhe oferecera porque não queria desviá-lo de seu caminho. Apesar de o loiro ter afirmado que ainda tinha energia de sobra para ir até a casa dela e voltar uma dezena de vezes.

Ela alegara que aquilo era apenas efeito dos quilos de doces que ele tinha comido, dera-lhe um beijo rápido e saíra correndo, sem lhe dar chance de segui-la. Agora teria que atravessar sozinha o cemitério, o frio congelando cada parte do seu corpo e a sacola de doces pesando no seu braço.

Pra piorar era Halloween, e ela passara o dia inteiro ouvindo histórias de terror tão macabras que só de pensar nelas já a fazia sentir arrepios pelo corpo. Por que grande parte delas tinha que se passar em cemitérios?

Ela balançou a cabeça, dizendo a si mesma para não se deixar levar por aquelas histórias, e recomeçou a andar.

E foi aí que ouviu o som de passos atrás dela.

Eram passos curtos, ritmados, e pareciam tão próximos que ela se surpreendeu por não tê-los escutado antes. Virou-se rapidamente, se esforçando pra enxergar, no escuro, a figura da pessoa que se aproximava. Seu coração acelerou, e ela sentiu suas mãos ficarem frias e escorregadias do suor que brotava da sua pele. O som estava tão perto, quase em cima dela, então porque ela não conseguia enxergá-lo?

Um arbusto farfalhou à sua direita, atraindo sua atenção para aquele ponto. Virou os olhos naquela direção, sentindo todos os pêlos de seu corpo se arrepiarem com a proximidade daquele ser desconhecido. Uma voz em seu cérebro, a qual ela não conseguia reconhecer como a sua, gritava para que ela se virasse e saísse correndo dali, mas ela não conseguia fazer seu corpo obedecer, ficou apenas parada no lugar, com o coração batendo tão forte que parecia que poderia quebrar suas costelas.

E então a criatura pulou, vindo direto pra cima dela. Ela gritou, colocando os braços na frente do rosto numa tentativa de se proteger, e sentiu a corrente de ar causada pela passagem da _coisa_ atingir seu rosto. Imaginou-a se voltando e a atacando, mas nada disso aconteceu. Um guincho horrível encheu o ar, vindo do chão ao lado dela, mas ele durou apenas um segundo antes de desaparecer.

Criando coragem, Hinata abriu os olhos, descendo-os lentamente até focalizar o lugar de onde o som tinha vindo. Havia um gato parado ali, um grande rato morto preso em sua boca enquanto ele retribuía seu olhar com aqueles olhos amarelos. Hinata apenas piscou, e ele havia desaparecido.

Ela botou a mão sobre o peito, lutando pra fazer seu coração voltar ao ritmo normal. Estava brava consigo mesma por ter se deixado levar pela imaginação e ficado com medo de um gatinho. E ainda era um gato preto! Um gato preto no dia das bruxas. Quer coisa mais clichê?

Virou-se para voltar para a direção certa e quase gritou outra vez, mas conseguiu cobrir a boca com a mão a tempo de não fazer papel de boba. Um garotinho, que não podia ter mais que cinco anos, estava parado na sua frente, olhando pra ela. Provavelmente os passos que ouvira deviam ter sido dele, por isso não enxergara ninguém, porque estivera procurando por alguém com a altura de um adulto. Ficara tão surpresa com a presença dele que demorou para perceber que ele lhe estendia as duas mãos em forma de concha, como se estivesse lhe pedindo algo.

-Doces ou travessuras?

Seguiu o olhar dele até a sacola pendurada em seu braço, fora nela que ela guardara os doces que ganhara naquele Halloween. Uma enorme quantidade deles, admitiu, orgulhosa de si mesma. Com certeza não faria mal dar alguns deles para o menino, ainda mais porque, pela aparência de suas roupas, ele devia ser de alguma família pobre que viera buscar refúgio no cemitério. Os olhos dela se encheram de pena. Não, realmente não faria mal dar alguns doces para o menino.

Ah, o deturpado senso de bondade dos humanos não é uma maravilha?

Ela colocou a mão dentro da sacola e voltou com ela carregada de chocolates e outros doces. Estendeu-a para o menininho, mas ele começou a abanar a cabeça, recusando-os. Apontou para um ponto específico da sacola e repetiu a pergunta:

-Doces ou travessuras?

Dessa vez, Hinata tentou focar precisamente o local que o garotinho apontava. Seu coração se apertou ao ver o que ele queria: Uma rosa de chocolate, feita com vários bombons e lascas de chocolate branco, que havia sido um presente especial de Naruto. Podia estar sendo egoísta, mas se recusava a dividir aquele doce com quem quer que fosse.

-Me desculpe, mas esse doce foi uma pessoa muito especial pra mim quem me deu, então não posso dar ele pra você. Mas você pode ficar com todos esses outros...

Tentou, mais uma vez, oferecer os doces a ele, mas ele continuou recusando, mostrando uma expressão zangada pra ela:

-Doces ou travessuras!

Hinata se irritou também. Estava cansada, com frio, com medo e não era obrigada a ficar agüentando os caprichos de um pirralhinho àquela hora da madrugada. Que se danem as boas ações! Ela jogou os doces de volta na sacola e, apesar dessa não ser uma atitude nada madura, apontou o dedo na cara dele e falou:

-Escuta aqui, garoto, pra alguém na sua condição você é muito abusado! Os doces são meus e eu faço deles o que eu quiser! Não sou obrigada a te dar aquele que você quer e agora também nem vou te dar mais nenhum, ouviu?

-Nada... De doce?- Ele abaixou a cabeça, mas havia algo no tom de sua voz que assustou Hinata.- Se você... Não vai dar doce, então... Vai ter que agüentar... As travessuras!

O garoto levantou a cabeça de novo e olhou diretamente para o rosto de Hinata. Ela nem poderia descrever o que havia acontecido com ele: Sua pele tornara-se arroxeada e começava a soltar dos ossos em alguns pontos, seus olhos eram duas bolas vermelhas, injetadas de sangue, e de seu corpo vinha um cheiro horrível de terra e decomposição. Mas o pior era o seu sorriso: rasgado, distorcido, como aqueles das abóboras que enfeitavam as ruas naquele dia macabro.

Para Hinata foi como se tivessem aberto as portas do inferno: O som de corpos batendo na terra começou a ecoar por todo o cemitério, logo pra qualquer lado que Hinata olhava havia mãos e pedaços de corpos saindo da terra, se curvando na sua direção. E o garoto ainda estava lá, com seu sorriso demoníaco, estendendo a mão para ela.

Foi como se seu coração tivesse parado. Ela não conseguia respirar, não conseguia pensar, não conseguia se mexer. Queria gritar, mas só saia um barulho estrangulado de sua garganta. Queria correr, mas as suas pernas não obedeciam aos seus comandos. Queria acordar, mas estava terrivelmente consciente de que não estava dormindo. Não havia como escapar daquele pesadelo.

Uma mão surgiu do chão ao seu lado e agarrou seu tornozelo com uma força surpreendente. Só então Hinata gritou, um grito agudo de puro terror que lhe pareceu terrivelmente parecido com o guincho daquele rato antes de morrer. Puxou a perna com força para se soltar e saiu correndo, empurrando o garoto para o lado. Não se preocupava mais com as condições do caminho e nem se estava indo na direção certa, só queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

-Você não vai escapa-ar!

A voz dele alcançou-a enquanto corria e ela tapou os ouvidos, fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força, tentando se livrar do eco dela em sua mente, daquele tom meio cantado que só as havia deixado mais apavorantes. Lagrimas de puro terror começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto e foram sendo deixadas para trás na sua corrida desabalada.

-Não! NÃO! Me deixe em paz!

O som de passos arrastados vinha atrás dela e, por entre as camadas de medo e desespero, uma ponta de esperança abriu um pequeno espaço dentro do seu peito. Ela era mais rápida que eles, não tinha nem comparação. Chegaria à saída do cemitério e estaria fora dali antes que qualquer uma daquelas coisas tivesse a chance de fazer qualquer coisa contra ela.

Mesmo assim, não valia a pena arriscar.

Acalentou aquela esperança enquanto continuava correndo, agarrando-se à pequena bóia que encontrara dentro daquele gigantesco oceano negro.

E então ela viu uma coisa que quase fez seu coração parar novamente.

Ele estava de costas, mas não fazia diferença, uma das maiores certezas da vida de Hinata é que ela seria capaz de reconhecer aquele loiro maravilhoso em qualquer lugar.

Pelo jeito, Naruto decidira segui-la a final de contas.

Hinata não sabia se deveria ficar feliz por encontrar o namorado, ou apavorada por ele estar ali dentro daquele pesadelo junto com ela, correndo o risco de ser atacado pelas mesmas criaturas que a estavam perseguindo.

Atirou-se de encontro às costas dele, abraçando-o, e enterrando o rosto no seu casaco por um momento, antes de levantar a cabeça com um olhar apavorado.

-Ah, Naruto-kun, que bom que você esta aqui! Eu estava com tanto medo! Eles estão me seguindo, estão vindo atrás de mim! Nós temos que correr, temos que sair daqui, Naruto-kun!

Ele não respondeu não se mexeu ou deu qualquer sinal de que havia percebido sua presença. Uma sensação ruim desceu sobre o corpo de Hinata e somou-se às outras, embolando seu estomago e fazendo um gosto amargo subir pela sua garganta, mas ela, teimosamente, se recusou a dar atenção a essas sensações. Se convencera de que ali estava a válvula de escape para todo aquele terror, alguém em quem ela poderia se apoiar e para quem poderia passar toda a responsabilidade de fazer tudo acabar bem que a esmagava impiedosamente de encontro ao chão, e não estava disposta, simplesmente não tinha mais forças, para desistir dessa esperança.

-Na... Naruto-kun? Tudo bem com você?

O corpo do garoto começou a tremer sob as mãos dela. Toda a rigidez e o calor que sentira de encontro ao corpo dele sumiram enquanto o corpo de Naruto desabava, se transformando numa pilha amarelada de ossos e restos de uma roupa esfarrapada. Por cima daquela pilha de ossos que Hinata não reconhecia, pousara a caveira que havia sido transformada na cabeça de Naruto. E aquelas grandes cavidades negras a encaravam, rindo da sua ingenuidade. Rindo da garota marcada pra morrer que acabara de cavar a própria cova.

Tremores assaltaram o corpo de Hinata. As mãos que ainda estavam estendidas, abraçando alguém que não estava mais lá, voltaram para abraçar o próprio corpo, numa tentativa quase inútil de se confortar e afastar os tremores.

Ela nem viu quando a primeira mão saiu do chão e a agarrou. O grito foi instintivo, assim como o puxão que ela deu para tentar se soltar, mas a mão continuou a agarrá-la firme, e agora outras mãos surgiam de todos os lados, passeando por seu corpo, agarrando-a nas pernas, nos braços, usando-a para se içarem da terra. Ela nem tinha mais forças para lutar, gritar era a única coisa que conseguia fazer.

Quando um daqueles esqueletos chegou bem perto do seu rosto, encarando-a com aqueles olhos vazios, Hinata simplesmente fechou os olhos e se deixou levar pela escuridão.

* * *

><p>Quando Hinata abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi o céu. Por um momento ela se esqueceu de tudo, de todo o terror e preocupação, e se deixou levar pelo brilho das estrelas no céu noturno.<p>

Então um punhado de terra atingiu seu pescoço e trouxe tudo de volta.

Ela estava deitada num buraco fundo na terra, uma grande quantidade dela já cobria suas pernas e tronco, tornando impossível ela se mexer, e as criaturas acima dela continuavam a jogar cada vez mais.

Ela entendeu rápido demais o que estava acontecendo, entendeu muito bem onde ela estava. Aquilo era uma cova. Eles a estavam enterrando viva...

Quando a figura do menininho apareceu de pé na borda da cova, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Hinata e a primeira camada de terra foi atirada sobre o seu rosto.

-Não... Por favor...

O garoto não disse nada, apenas abriu mais um de seus sorrisos de abóbora enquanto estendia o braço e mostrava a pequena sacola de doces que até há pouco tempo havia pertencido a ela. O prêmio que ele resolvera pegar para si daquela vez. Apreciou por um momento ela arregalar os olhos, antes que mais uma camada de terra se encarregasse de cobrir inteiramente o seu rosto.

A risada macabra que ele soltou então, foi a última coisa que Hinata ouviu.

* * *

><p>Pelos próximos dias, várias buscas foram feitas no cemitério e nas áreas ao redor dele, mas ninguém nunca encontrou nenhum sinal da garota.<p>

Ninguém também nunca reparou na pequena lápide que surgira naquele dia, onde apenas três palavras estavam escritas:

'Doces ou Travessuras'.

**FIM**

* * *

><p>E entãoooo, o que acharam? Eu, pessoalmente, prefiro que vocês tenham gostado (ah, por que será?).^^<p>

Deixem reviews, por favor. É facinho, só apertar o botão ali embaixo... Ah, e críticas construtivas (se não for pedir muito) vão ser muito apreciadas.


End file.
